Modern day computer graphics allow users to experience content in 3D using some kind of display (e.g., a television monitor, a computer monitor, a display in a head-mounted device or hand-held device, etc.) capable of presenting images of virtual 3D environments from different perspectives. To accomplish this, artists can design 3D scenes with 3D objects, specifying behaviors of the 3D objects, textures, lighting, sounds, etc. The 3D scene is loaded into a gaming system, VR headset, desktop computer, or some other suitable computing device, and software is used to render 2D images from the 3D scene. Due to the significant computational demands required to render real-time graphics, specialized graphics processing units (GPUs) can be used to accelerate the rendering process. Further, some content can be baked to file (e.g., cinematic scenes), which can also accelerate rendering. User inputs can control gameplay elements such as the movement of characters and other objects within the 3D scene. Likewise, user inputs can control the perspective of the view (e.g., a camera) into the 3D scene. The 3D objects, textures, and lighting are combined to render an image for display as a frame. The process is repeated to render and display successive frames.